


Three a.m. Coffee

by GalaxyEnby



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Other, Remy has nightmares, nonbinary remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyEnby/pseuds/GalaxyEnby
Summary: Remy is up at three a.m. drinking coffee, and Emile just wants to help them.





	Three a.m. Coffee

Emile woke up to the smell of coffee. Now, that wasn’t what was unusual, he woke up like most days. 

No, what was weird was the fact that it was currently three in the morning and Remy wasn’t lying next to him like they had been earlier.

And so, with a heavy sigh at the realization he would have to leave the warm comfort of the bed, he put a pair of slippers on and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

The trek down the hall was dark and admittedly kind of scary, and Emile shivered, a bit of fear grabbing hold of him. A light in the kitchen was on, casting a glow onto the floor that made Emile grow immediately more confident.

He could hear the coffee maker going, and when he rounded the corner, Remy was sitting on the counter and staring at the machine, a half-empty cup in their hand. While he watched, Remy lifted it to his mouth and took another sip.

“Remy, darling?”

They looked at him, dark bags under their eyes showing just how exhausted they were.

“It’s three a.m., dear, you can’t have coffee.” He padded forward and gently took the cup from Remy, holding the blanket in place with one hand.

“I don’t want to fall asleep again. Nightmares.” They mumbled, clearly already halfway asleep on the counter.

“You can always talk to me, you know. You don’t have to resort to coffee.” He set the cup down just out of reach and wrapped his arms, along with the blanket, around Remy. They automatically moved their knees so Emile could get closer.

“Come on, sweetie, do you want to tell me what it was about?”

Remy’s lip quivered. “Just- the normal stuff.”

“Want to talk about how it made you feel?”

A tear slipped from their eye and down their face. “Not really,” they admitted.

“And that’s okay. Now, why don’t we watch some Steven Universe?”

Remy nodded and Emile backed away, but only after pressing a small kiss to their forehead. He turned to the coffee pot and turned it off, not really knowing what to do with the already made coffee. In the end he decided to leave it there, and he left the kitchen.

Remy was standing in the middle of the living room, obviously not wanting to sit down and risk falling asleep. Emile set the blanket to the side and sat down, opening his arms. Remy hesitated but sat next to him, resting their head on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket over the two of them, pulling Remy close, the smell of coffee overpowering.

The TV started playing. _“We are the Crystal Gems…”_ Remy sniffled, burying their face into Emile even further.

He just held them tighter, knowing they wouldn’t want to talk. 

He was right. Remy was clearly fighting to stay awake, but was losing. Emile ran his fingers through their hair.

“It’s okay, darling. Go to sleep,” Emile encouraged. 

Remy looked up at him and kissed him softly. “Do I have to?”

“It’s pretty important, but if you really don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

They frowned and scooted until their head was in Emile’s lap. “I’ll try. For you.”

Emile smiled, still stroking their hair.

It took a few episodes, because of all the caffeine Remy had just drunk, but then they were asleep, and so was Emile.

If Remy slept in later than they normally did, it was really nobody’s business to know why. If Emile went to work with a strong smell of coffee surrounding him, nobody needed to know he was up at three a.m. with his coffee-addicted spouse.

And if it happened again, and again, and again, nobody really needed to know, did they?


End file.
